Napkin bands are commonly used to secure a napkin around silverware or eating utensils. The napkin bands are typically elongated strips of paper with an adhesive at one or both ends. Napkin bands are known to be manufactured in a variety of colors and some include printed content such as logos, names, etc. on a surface of the bands. The napkin bands typically have a first attachment area at a first end configured to overlap and connect adhesively face-to-face to a second attachment area on a second end to secure the band in a cylindrical formation wrapped around the napkin. Such napkin bands are provided on a continuous strip for separation therefrom and can be dispensed from a cartridge, and then wrapped manually or by machine around a napkin.
Other napkin bands are known that are supplied pre-cut into their individual size and stacked one on top of the other into a brick product. Before being used, the band must be peeled from the stack which requires more effort than desired.
Because of the costs and certain inconveniences associated with the construction and formation of existing napkin bands such as described as above, it is desirable to provide an improved product for forming a plurality of napkin bands in which the bands are separated from a die cut sheet, and secured in different cylindrical formations by interlocking the opposite ends thereof. It is also desirable to pass the die cut sheet of napkin bands through a printer before separation occurs.